The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the waves
Information about The Denpa Men 2. The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the waves is the second game in The Denpa Men series and is a sequel to The Denpa Men: They Came by Wave, which was released in February of that same year, Despite the game's overall mediocre reception, it still managed to sell well. Development for this game was difficult for Genius Sonority, as they had very little time, and with a small team of only 8 people, even resorting to oursource development to other companies. Starting out and the Plot(Spoilers) The Denpa men 2 starts out similarly (or almost exactly like) to The Denpa Men: They Came by Wave, however unlike the first game the Hero will say "Long time no see! It's me (insert hero name)." and now has a text to speech voice, he then asks you a favor. There's an Ook in his garden and he asks you to catch some denpa men and after doing so and going to the denpa house you then face off against the Ook, after defeating it he runs off. The hero, allies and his family become happy and then the leader of the Ook's comes over angrily and after knocking out the hero he then kidnaps the Hero's daughter Amber, his son Jasper, and Crystal also gets kidnapped, so the hero sets out to go find them. After going through the first dungeon your tasked with rescuing Jasper(There's also a sleeping dwarf)in a cave, after going to the feeding grounds and obtaining lemon seeds. You fight against King Ook, after defeating him you obtain an Iron key to save Jasper. The sleeping dwarf in the cave then gives you a service to transfer Denpa Men from the previous game, after doing so you then go to the ocean tunnel and defeat the Hammer Angler. After doing so you end up in the Digitoll Cave after some dwarf workers that you saved continue to dig for you, after doing that you must go to the Tower of Evil where you meet The King of Evil who's much more chilled out. Then the hero accuses him of the kidnapping thus leading him to fight the King of Evil again, then after that you find out about the Order and the King of evil flies to the Wind Guardian tower where he lives in a small home with loads of books. Then he tells the Hero about the Order, the hero then goes out to defeat the priests from the Order. One of the said priests are in the infamously hard to find Water Temple, after finding it. It rises from the sea. You then fight Captain Squid and after doing that you save Amber (the first pink Denpa Girl) later on after defeating the last Priest(the god awful lady viper)You see the fairies, after doing so you find out more info about the Order and once your at the Evil Cave you'll find that the entrance is blocked by a barrier. The Barrier can be destroyed thanks to the Fairies and after going through the Evil Cave you find the Evil Witch's hiding place (via some stupid elevator which goes to the 99th floor) You encounter her and after some talking the King of Evil attempts to save Crystal and he gets sent to Hades by her. Then after saving Crystal you get the first ending then after entering the gate to hades and saving the king of evil you face off against the Demon Queen(aka the evil witch in a much powerful form)after defeating her she teleports away, you get your 2nd ending. Then you can get work towards getting the hero emblem, after defeating the guardians you obtain it. Making that the 3rd ending. Extra Moments/highlights * After the 2nd ending there's an event when you go to the King of Evil's home with Crystal, he gives her gifts like a Heart Choker (head gear), Flowers (body gear), Holy wings (back gear) and an orange pansy. * A highlight of the game is the humor. It's full of cheesy puns and jokes. Category:Denpa Men Category:Games in the series